1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to programming development environments performed by computers, and in particular, to the use of a programming development environment for Internet and Intranet applications.
2. Description of Related Art
With the fast growing popularity of the Internet and Intranets, especially Web-based networks, there is also a fast growing demand for tools that aid in the construction of multi-tier Web-based business applications. However, it is difficult to create such applications.
Developers need tools that assist and ease the complexity of the development and maintenance of their multi-tier business applications. Ideally, a graphical presentation of the multi-tier business application would be useful. In addition, there should be a mechanism to graphically design, develop, maintain, build, test, debug, and deploy the multi-tier business applications.
Developers also need a tool that possesses knowledge and understanding of the various components found in the multi-tier business applications. Such a tool should monitor the actions of the developer and guide the developer through the process of composing the multi-tier business application.
Thus, there is a need in the art for systems that assist in the development of business applications on the Internet or Intranet, and especially via Web-based networks. Further, there is a need for simplified development environments for such systems.